


Smoke and Lavender

by ariatheminidragon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Number Five | The Boy Deserves Better, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Sibling Bonding, Smoking, seriously what is her deal, there's nothing graphic but its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatheminidragon/pseuds/ariatheminidragon
Summary: Five hated smoking for many reasons, but there he was, a cigarette in hand and a whole lot of shit on his mind.--The Handler is a terrible person, Five is traumatized, and Allison is a good sister.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 312





	Smoke and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> so please read with caution, there are implied non-con elements, but nothing explicit. 
> 
> This is inspired by a tumblr post i saw by this blog klaus-is-the-real-number-1 tumblr  
> and the songs Coffee and Cigarettes by Never Shout Never and Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco

Five started smoking because not smoking was never really an option. The Handler had offered him a cigarette one day with her signature closed lip smile and glinting eyes but Five didn’t want it, so he stood there and politely declined. “Take it,” she had said, nearly whispering. It was clear no would not be an acceptable answer. So he took it. He let her light it as it sat between his lips, her face far too close to his own, the smell of lavender flooding his senses. The first inhale filled his lungs with wispy smoke, and his head spun. He was back in a destroyed world with fires burning all around him, making the air thick with ash and smoke. He couldn’t breathe, he was alone, everyone was dead, he was alone, he was stranded, he couldn’t breathe-

The Handler set her hands on his shoulders, a knowing smile on her face, snapping him out of his full blown flashback. Five coughed, his vision still blurry, and thoughts muddled. 

“There, now you’re really going to fit in here,” she said, a satisfied look on her face.

He tried to be more forceful after that, making it clear he did not want a cigarette, but she would push and push, and at some point, he stopped saying no and was resigned to his fate. He always felt out of sorts after smoking, and The Handler would take advantage of his dazed state. She would tell him to do things to people in the commission, or something unnecessarily violent, and Five did because in his mind he was trapped in between worlds. After his head cleared he felt the regret weigh heavy on his shoulders, but despite that, every time she offered him a smoke he took it. Eventually though, she wasn’t just asking him to kill people in her way or to get some very guarded information. 

She had kissed him. He returned from one of her dirty errands and he had been given another cigarette, and his head was spinning with memories of ash and death and fires, and she kissed him. Five had enough sense to push her back, confusion and anger bubbling in his chest while her face was filled with glee. She had laughed and tapped his nose before leaving the room, her heels echo trailing behind her. It had only escalated from there. 

Cigarettes weren’t only associated with the air of the apocalypse anymore, but now the taste of sickly sweet lavender on his tongue. It was like glue, making his words catch in his throat. He would freeze, and listen to whatever he had been told, or do whatever he had been asked, and any disagreements would be stopped right before they could leave his mouth. He couldn’t say stop, don’t, no, I don’t want to do this, and The Handler knew what she was doing the entire time. She didn’t care. 

When he finally left the commission and jumped to 2019, he thought it would be over. He would never have to smoke again, and he could keep his head clear. No more memories, no more suffocating lavender. Five had never considered the possibility of addiction or the chance that it wasn’t nicotine in the first place. He never considered that she was toying with his mind and making him bend to her will. 

Five sat outside on the courtyard bench at his childhood home, a cigarette in his mouth, head in his hands realizing he had been drugged. He had been smoking something else entirely. Now he had this consuming craving that wouldn’t leave him alone and he had no way to stop it. It wouldn’t matter how much he smoked because he had been drugged for years and now he had suddenly stopped. His hands shook and he felt sick to his stomach. The Handler had gotten him to do so many things that he would never do. He felt so very sick.

“You probably shouldn’t be smoking in a thirteen year old body. Wouldn’t want to get lung cancer too early on.” 

Five sat up quickly, meeting Allison’s eyes. She had a soft look on her face as she placed herself beside him on the cold bench. It was fairly early in the morning, so he hadn’t expected to see anyone else. He didn’t want to see anyone else. Allison shoved her hand in the pocket of her jacket, drawing out a pack of cigarettes and a small lighter, glancing at Five before lighting one. 

“You’re not the only one with some unhealthy habits.”

Five scoffed quietly and took another puff of his own. The motion of smoking was calming enough to take the edge off of his desire for the drug he could no longer access, but he knew she was right. He never wanted to smoke, and it was not good for the lungs, but his symptoms of withdrawal were getting stronger and he couldn’t think, so he caved and got a pack of cigs. At least it had given him a little relief even if he could now smell a faint tinge of nonexistent lavender.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Five inhaled one last time before dropping the cigarette on the wet ground and snuffing it out with his toe.

“Only when I’m stressed. I try not to.” Allison sighed. “I figured you would stay as far away from them as possible. Never seemed like they were your style.”

“They’re not.” Five furrowed his brow, not sure if he wanted to continue this conversation. They sat quietly, not looking at each other for a few moments until Five stood up, brushing off his pants. 

“Here.” He held out the pack he had gotten that morning, not meeting Allison’s eyes. “I’m done with them.” 

She silently accepted them, watching him closely as he began his retreat. 

“Coffee!” She stood suddenly. “It helps with your cravings, doesn’t it?” 

“And what if it does?”

“I guess I could have a cup with you in the morning instead? Maybe get us both on a better track?” 

Five gave her a small smile. “Yeah, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> this can be set wherever you want it to be honestly. idk when in the first season five would have time to do this so maybe after s2? whatever it. let me know what you think if you want, or not its up to you


End file.
